Earthvision Battle Royale
The Earthvision Battle Royale, often shortened EBR, or Earthvision, is a Battle Royale in which 192 countries from across the world participate since 2016. It is based heavily on the Hunger Games, with influence coming from the Eurovision Song Contest, the World Cup, and the Olympics as well. The Battle Royale is held annually in the country that won the previous year, in a highly realistic and large Arena usually modeled after famous areas in the host country such as cities or national parks. There are four semi-finals held congruently, and the final 12 (11 in semi-final 4) citizens in each join the host in the Grand Final of 48 citizens. The winner of the Earthvision Battle Royale is hailed as hero in this highly dystopian society. History In a futuristic dystopian world ruled by a select few of hidden sadistic, omnipotent elite, there exists a worldwide event known as the Earthvision Battle Royale. This elite seemed to have combined elements of the Hunger Games and the Olympics to create this barbaric annual event. Each year, over 210 countries willingly submit two tributes aged between 13 and 50 - Hunger Games style - to the custody of the EOs (event organizers). The countries may select their tribute in their own choosing; whether this be an internal selection or a national final - Eurovision style. Most, if not all nations, choose their tribute via Reaping. Because of this, the rule is that the Reaping is to occur on New Years Day. For nations who pick their citizen via national final, their submission deadline is always January 10th. A month later, Earthvision Battle Royale qualification begins. There are 4 regions: Europe, the Americas, Africa, and Asia & Oceania. Each region has their own regional qualifications which take place in the country who placed the highest in that region during the previous Battle Royale final. These preliminary qualifiers are not televised and are at a much lower cost and scale than the actual final. Out of 426 tributes, 308 are eliminated and 108 pass onto the actual Earthvision Battle Royale finals, where they meet the two pre-qualified tributes of the host nation who have already qualified automatically to the Final. In the lead-up to the actual finals, there is heavy media coverage and glamor involved. Multiple celebrations and festivities are held all around the world where each country is invited to show off their tribute - Eurovision pre-party style. There are 3 groups containing 36 tributes each. In order for the contest to be truly random and to even out the odds ("May the odds be ever in your favor"), the semi-final pots are drawn randomly irregardless of country location. Each Group starts simultaneously. The Top 11 tributes in each group will be let known when they have made it to the Top 11 (12 in Group A), and therefore the Earthvision Grand Final, and will be immediately rescued from the Arena and transported back to the main Tribute Center for press-conferences. The Earthvision Grand Final takes place the Saturday after the last group finishes. When the Grand Final starts, it is an all-out fight to the death. It is estimated that over 4 billion people watch each year. The Earthvision is hosted in the country that won the previous year. In the case of the 1st edition, the host was decided to be Antarctica due to it being neutral territory. The elite EOs spares no expense each year constructing highly realistic and futuristic Arena types, most of the time fitting into the host country's own environment and cultural surroundings. In both true Hunger Games and Eurovision fashion, the winner will be hailed as a hero and be celebrated across the Globe. The 108 tributes must arrive at the Athlete Village at least 1 month prior to the start of the Games, but they are allowed to arrive as soon as they are chosen by their country. It is strictly forbidden to use performance enhancing drugs or to bring outside objects into the Arena. The tributes are then coached and monitored by their prep team, given to them by the EOs. In the two month build-up to the Games the tributes meet with each other, form alliances, make friendships and enemies, etc. It is also strictly forbidden to harm a tribute outside the Arena. While tributes are forced to remain in the country that hosts them, one key difference between this and the Hunger Games is that the EOs of the EBR don't have any rules against family/outside visitation, and many tributes frequently have family and friends visit them in the build up, while the Gamemakers of the Hunger Games forbid a tribute from seeing their family as soon as they leave their district. Yet, to ensure that family and/or friends don't aid an escape, the EOs plant five microscopic different tracking devices into various places in the tribute's body, so their movements are watched by a confidential security team in the build up. Like the Olympics, there is an Opening Ceremony just as grand and festive. The host nation usually uses this time to show off their country's history and culture with performances and music. The parade of nations is almost the same as in the Olympics, but think of the Hunger Games influence as well. For the EBU, there is a flag bearer, a model holding up the name of the country, but instead of a huge delegation of athletes, there is only that country's tribute(s) being charioted in a chariot behind an entourage (sent by that government) to show off just a bit of their country. For example, the model would walk into the stadium carrying up a sign saying "Australia". She is followed by a flag-bearer holding up the Australian flag. Behind the flag bearer is their representative tribute in a high-tec self driving chariot that is decorated in typical aussie things, as well as being surrounded by an entourage of surfer looking dudes and swagman/outback attire-wearing people. An eerie thing about this Universe is that while it is dystopian and the world is run by an elite few, a good amount of people view the EBU as a positive fun spectacle, almost like the World Cup and the Olympics (which don't exist in this universe). They see it almost as a safe outlet to vent out national frustration. Many tributes are in fact volunteers who want to bring home honor and glory, and see this is a glorified new era similar to Ancient Greece and Rome. The people in this Universe don't even realize that their governments are controlled by an omnipotent select few, so pretty much everything in this universe is virtually the same as in real life (quality of life, entertainment, prejudices, etc.) Just like in the Hunger Games, tributes may be sponsored by those who wish to help them. But since billions are watching and would likely want to sponsor, the EOs make it very difficult, leading to only truly worthy citizens getting items in the Arena. Influences of the Earthvision Battle Royal Earthvision is similar to many modern day equivalents. Eurovision Song Contest *A country selects a person to represent them on an international level *Competition to be the sole victor against other countries *Months long hype and build up *Semi-finals for qualification *National finals/internal selection *Winner hosts the next year's contest World Cup & the Olympics *Involves almost every nation around the globe *Qualification procedures *Watched by billions *Cultural element *Ceremonies *Parade of Nations Hunger Games *The main concept on which Earthvision is based. *citizens/tributes are sent to the location of the event to train under the supervision of the EOs to makes sure there is no cheating Participating Countries About 193 countries are represented each year in the Earthvision Contest. The contest, organized by an omnipotent group of elite - called the Event Organizers (EOs) - has been held annually since the year 2016. Participation is virtually mandatory for all countries in the world. There are some few exceptions for countries facing extreme hardships such as famine, civil war, riots, etc. Some countries may be even forced to sit out of the contest if ratings in the country are continuously very low. Participants by Region Region 1: Europe Qualification: Three semi-finals (two with 36 citizens, one with 34). Top 10 in each qualify to the Battle Royale. Region 2: Americas Qualification: Three semi-finals. Groups 1 & 3 have 24 citizens in each semi-final, while Group 2 has 36 citizens. Top 7 in each semi-final qualify to the Battle Royale. Region 3: Africa Qualification: Three semi-finals. Group A has 36 citizens (Top 9 qualify), Group B has 24 (Top 6 qualify), and Group C has 48 (Top 12 qualify). In total, 27 citizens qualify to the Battle Royale. Region 4: Asia & Oceania Qualification: Four semi-finals. Group A has 24 citizens (Top 7 qualify). Group B has 32 citizens (Top 7 qualify). Group C has 36 citizens (Top 8 qualify). Group D has 36 citizens (Top 8 qualify). In total, 28 citizens qualify to the Battle Royale. Former Countries Countries for the Randomizer Albania Andorra Armenia Austria Belarus Belgium Bosnia & Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia Cyprus Czech Republic Denmark England Estonia Faroe Islands Finland France Georgia Germany Greece Hungary Iceland Ireland Israel Italy Kosovo Latvia Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Macedonia Malta Moldova Monaco Montenegro Netherlands Northern Ireland Norway Poland Portugal Romania Russia San Marino Scotland Serbia Slovakia Slovenia Spain Sweden Switzerland Turkey Ukraine Wales Antigua & Barbuda Argentina Aruba Bahamas Barbados Belize Bermuda Bolivia Brazil British Virgin Islands Canada Cayman Islands Chile Colombia Costa Rica Cuba Dominica Dominican Republic Ecuador El Salvador Greenland Grenada Guatemala Guyana Haiti Honduras Jamaica Mexico Nicaragua Panama Paraguay Peru Puerto Rico Saint Kitts & Nevis Saint Lucia Saint Vincent & the Grenadines Suriname Trinidad & Tobago Turks & Caicos Islands United States Uruguay Venezuela Virgin Islands Algeria Angola Benin Botswana Burkina Faso Burundi Cameroon Cape Verde Central African Republic Chad Comoros Congo Djibouti DR Congo Egypt Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Ethiopia Gabon Gambia Ghana Guinea Guinea-Bissau Ivory Coast Kenya Lesotho Liberia Libya Madagascar Malawi Mali Mauritania Mauritius Morocco Mozambique Namibia Niger Nigeria Rwanda São Tomé and Príncipe Senegal Seychelles Sierra Leone Somalia South Africa South Sudan Sudan Swaziland Tanzania Togo Tunisia Uganda Zambia Zimbabwe Bahrain Iraq Jordan Kuwait Lebanon Oman Palestine Qatar Saudi Arabia Syria United Arab Emirates Yemen Afghanistan Azerbaijan Iran Kazakhstan Kyrgyzstan Tajikistan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan Bangladesh Bhutan India Maldives Nepal Pakistan Sri Lanka Brunei Cambodia East Timor Indonesia Laos Malaysia Myanmar Philippines Singapore Thailand Vietnam China Guam Hong Kong Japan Macau Mongolia North Korea South Korea Taiwan American Samoa Australia Cook Islands Fiji Kiribati Marshall Islands Micronesia New Zealand Nauru Palau Papua New Guinea Samoa Solomon Islands Tahiti Tonga Tuvalu Vanuatu Ages for the Randomizer 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 Genders male male male male male male male male male male female female female female female female female female female female